<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsaid Emily by Flowergirl2205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282016">Unsaid Emily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205'>Flowergirl2205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s01e08 Unsaid Emily, Family, Gen, Luke's parents POV, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, POV Second Person, Sadness, canon character death, this scene always makes me cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2205/pseuds/Flowergirl2205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a girl at the door, she says that she is Julie. You wonder what she is doing here at your house, you wonder briefly if she is selling something for school. But you shake that thought out of your mind as you do not see anything in her hands."</p>
<p>What Luke's parents were thinking during the unsaid Emily scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Patterson &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Emily Patterson/Mitch Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mitch's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope that you like this story.</p>
<p>I recently finshed watching this show and it has been my hyperfixation ever since.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a girl at the door, she says that she is Julie. You wonder what she is doing here at your house, you wonder briefly if she is selling something for school. But you shake that thought out of your mind as you do not see anything in her hands.</p>
<p>Then she asks you about Luke, and you are filled with sadness. It had been his birthday a few days ago, he would have been forty two years old. But he’s not, he is for ever going to be seventeen years old.</p>
<p>You wonder how she even knows about Luke, for the first couple of years after he had died, they had gotten fans of his band coming over too their house to say sorry, but that had stopped happening over the years and she seems too young to be a fan of their band.</p>
<p>Julie says that they used to practice in her garage and that she had found one of Luke’s songs. You invite her into your house.</p>
<p>Emily comes into the living and you tell her that Julie has a song that Luke wrote. </p>
<p>She looks just as surprised as you do. </p>
<p>Julie tells you that it’s about Emily. </p>
<p>As you read the song you swear that you can hear Luke singing it.</p>
<p>The song makes you cry, they are a mix of sadness and happiness. </p>
<p>It feels good to know, that for certain, Luke forgave you and Emily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Emily's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hear Mitch talking to some one in the living room, so you go in there to see what is going on.</p><p>Then he turns to you and says that the girl that he’s talking to has a song that Luke had written before he had died.</p><p>You are honestly shocked, you had thought that you two had gotten all of them after he had died.</p><p>Then she says that it is about some one named Emily.</p><p>Luke had written a song about you.</p><p>When you look at it, you see that it was dated shortly after the fight that you two had.</p><p>The song is beautiful, but that it no surprise Luke had always been a very gifted song writer it was something that you and Mitch had been proud off.</p><p>Without hind sight it would be sad, but with hind sight it was absolutely devastating.</p><p>You were glad that Julie had given it to you, though.</p><p>Ever since he had died, it had always felt as though some thing was missing, and some thing was missing, your baby boy was dead.</p><p>But now reading this song, it felt like Luke was still hear singing the song, in the room with you guys, it was the first time in years that everything in your house felt like it was complete.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I could take us back, if I could just do that</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And write in every empty space the words "I love you" in replace</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then maybe time would not erase me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you could only know I'd never let you go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Unsaid Emily</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you liked this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>